Trial by Fire
by Blackstorm808
Summary: We all know about the giant menage a trois between Bill, Eric, and Sookie, but lets say that Eric died avenging his family and never lived to greet the twenty-first century. How would events have unfolded if Pamela was alone in the wake of Bill Compton's rise to power? She is no Eric.Will she live up to her Maker's legacy or die a disgrace and take her progeny with her?
1. Chapter 1

**I really should not be starting another story, but I can't help it. This idea won't go away.**

**It sits on the edge of my thoughts taunting me, its all "Bitch write me! There's not enough Tamela in the world." And I agreed cuz I'm a weak person. **

**And I've recently fallen in love with this pairing, and the True Blood series.**

**So read and enjoy people!**

* * *

Pamela Swyn De Beaufort sat on her throne in Fangtasia, bored to proverbial tears by the monotony of her customers. The same garrishly dressed people insisted on shadowing her doorstep each night, and predictably, lost themselves to the deceptively lush desires of the flesh that Fangtasia offered in abundance. Humans dressed in leather, reeking of poorly applied cosmetics, and desparation begged for vampire attention-pathetically seeking out a sinful night of pleasure, or an achingly sweet death. Vampires invited themselves to her territory so they could bask in the presence of so many delicious beating pulses, and accept whatever humans had to offer: Blood, sex, never ending fealty and subservience. It was a common occurence for a human to leave with a vampire, and return as a progeny.

Fucking Baby Vamps.

Vampires unable to see past their libido; unable to contain their insatiable need for sex and blood but too young and stupid to obtain either effectively and discreetly filled the edges of her club. Eyes unconsciously drifting towards anything with a heartbeat, and popping fang at the thought of slacking their thirst. It was barbaric, but funny. Humans wandering into Fangtasia didn't seem to care that they were considered food, and that amused Pam endlessly. What sort of pitiful creature seeks out their death, and then asks it torment them?

Humans.

Desperate fucktarded humans.

In her opinion, if the living breathing blood sacks wanted to flock to their death-who was she stop them? Especially since humans smelled and tasted so much better than the synthetic bullshit her peers were trying to mainstream. She rather liked being a casual observer-watching as someone dilineated into a veritable husk of what they used to be. She adored conflict. Unfortunately, she was in a position of power and wasn't allowed to relax on the sidelines as people destroyed themselves in her club. As Sheriff of area five, and the only progeny of Eric Northman-she had an obligation to keep the peace.

In respect of Eric's memory, she was going to make sure her territory flourished, and the people beneath her remained in one piece.

She refused to be a disgrace to her Maker.

She was the last of his legacy, and by extension, the last of Godric's.

By that lineage, with that blood flowing through her veins, excellence was not just expected of her it was required.

Eric Northman had groomed her for centuries before his demise to be the most lethal, invulnerable vampire she possibly could be. Pamela had always been cold, calculating, and uncompromising as a human. When he turned her into a vampire-he nurtured those qualities in her so she would survive through the eras, and adapt to whatever extenuating circumstances arose. Every Viking trait he valued and cherished- courage, unwavering loyalty, frugality, and stubborn exceedingly abrasive pig headed-ness, he instilled in her. He was determined to prepare her for the future, and that inevitable time when he was gone.

However, when her Maker met his True Death-courtesy of Russel Fucking Edgington-Pamela was not ready.

She made a grevious error in assuming Eric Northman was invincible and he would always be there.

Despite his training, and his cautious words of warning she had never truly considered her future without him in it.

It was empty.

It was cold.

And it was filled with an incomprehensible amount of despair.

The silver lining was an eternity to mourn, and the four walls she built with Eric to do it in. Fangtasia was left to her in his will, along with all of his assets. Pamela was immeasurably rich, and planned to use all of her resources to ensure the continuity of her home, and her undead life. Right now, that meant investing all of her energy into making sure that humans felt safe with vampires, and that vampires in turn did not feel the urge to do something incredibly stupid to satisfy their ingrained sense of hubris.

To that end, she waited, and watched.

Always aware.

Like now.

Pamela's gaze did another cursory sweep of the room, passing over the swarm of familiar faces, to rest on two unfamiliar ones sitting in the corner. One male. One female. The male, a dark haired vampire with a grim profile, and a bland uninteresting type of attractiveness met her gaze unflinchingly, and held it. They studied each other, drinking in appearances, divining each other scents over the smog of the bar, and openly looking for weaknesses. Raising one challenging eyebrow, her eyes whorled with amusement, she purposefully turned her attention to his companion.

He visibly bristled, and Pam smirked as he leaned down to warn the blonde at his side that they were about to be summoned by her.

That wasn't true.

She had zero interest in summoning them-until he said something that is.

Now she felt a pressing need to talk to this odd pair that were making unwarranted assumptions about her, and what she planned to do. They weren't among her regulars, and clearly weren't here for the usual reasons.

Sighing, Pam curled her finger back in a disdainful come-hither gesture

Exchanging glances, the dark haired vampire and the blonde woman slowly got up and walked over to her at a human pace. As they neared her throne, Pamela tilted her head to the side, studying them. The male was tall, and dressed formally in dress pants, and a black button down shirt. His jaw was clenched, and his hand was encircled protectively around his companion's waist as he guided her gently through the crowd. The blonde haired woman was in a sun dress, that did not compliment the atmosphere of Fangtasia in the slightest, and was chewing nervously on her lip.

When they stopped at her side, Pam became utterly still as two very important things became clear to her: One-it registered to her that the dark haired male was not a stranger, he was in a fact a local vampire that hadn't been home in ages. His name was Bill Compton. The second thing that she became very aware of was that the human woman smelled heavenly.

Pam licked her lips provocatively, inhaling the blonde woman's aroma.

"It's been awhile Mr. Compton." She drawled, her eyes never leaving the woman at his side. "Why don't you both take a seat?" She inclined her head in invitation at the open chairs next to her.

Her Maker was familiar with all levels of Bill Compton's fuckery when he was alive.

They were acquaintances, with very little in common aside from their inherently superior nature.

Bill was a mainstream vampire, who spoke out of both ends of his mouth.

Eric never trusted him, and she didn't either.

"I've been indisposed." He explained, in the politically correct way all vampires articulated themselves. Pamela rolled her eyes internally at the nonanswer. It meant nothing: words without substance.

"And who is this delectable treat you brought along?" Her gaze raked up and down the blonde's body, wondering how she would taste. The girl smelled mouthwatering, and even better, she smelled untouched. Virgins blood was always richer, and infinitely more satisfying than normal blood.

Tired of her eye fucking his human, Bill's fangs slid out. "This is Sookie, and She's mine." He hooked a possessive arm around the girl again. Drawing her closer to him although they were in seperate seats.

Males were so utterly predictable.

If Bill was a dog he would have pissed on the girl.

If he was a human he would have bought her a ring.

But because he was a vampire, his way of showing possession would be with fangs and blood. Pamela's gaze flicked to the girl's neck, but only pale unmarred skin was visible-which meant his claim was a load of craptastic garbage, or he had marked her somewhere else. He most likely left his mark in a place less exposed. Although why he would choose to mark someone with a trashy backwater name like Sookie confounded her.

"How unfortunate." Pam leaned back in exasperation, a decidedly fake pout in her voice. "For me anyways."

"Look." Sookie finally spoke for the first time, her voice small and unsure sounding in Pam's home and place of business. "I was wondering if you've seen these people before." The blonde rummaged through her purse for a few moments before withdrawing some photographs, and handing them to her.

Wondering where this line of questioning was going, Pamela lazily accepted the photographs, examining each of them in turn. "I fed on that one." She pointed at one photogenic girl with dimples, "And that one begged to be eaten." She pointed to the brunette in the next photo, sensually tracing the edge of her picture. "I ignored her though, and threw her out of my bar. She wasn't ready for a woman of my calibre" Pam concluded, her lips curving up into a dangerous smile as she handed the pictures back. "Is that all you needed?"

Sookie nodded hastily, her face pale. "Yeah."

"Come Sookie." Bill drew her away from Pam's throne, his expression guarded. "Sheriff." He dipped his head respectfully at her, and Pam waved him off. She never cared for formalities, and she knew posturing when she saw it. Bill was just rushing to get his new plaything out of the door. Who knows what kinky things he had in store for her. Probably using all of his vampire charm to rid her of that nasty virginity.

"It's always the quiet ones." Pam murmured distractedly, her thoughts turning back to her maker as they always did.

The quiet ones always gave her the most grief.

Perhaps she needed to be wary of Bill Compton.

* * *

**A short first chapter.**

**I'm feeling out the characters a bit still so once I figure out how they flow the chapters will get longer. **

**R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then, New chapter. **

**I'm going to try to keep giving quality work while my muse is till high, that way you guys can get the most out of this story.**

**This one wrote itself, and is a tad longer because I'm slowly but surely getting a handle on Pam's personality, and very soon you'll be seeing the other characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter, and read and enjoy!**

* * *

Pamela sat in the back office of Fangtasia, scrutinizing the paperwork in front of her with a critical eye. She was the sole proprietor, and the singular owner of her club so naturally all of the finances and legal tedium fell to her. She loathed paperwork, but she considered it a necessary evil. She couldn't entrust anyone else with the job because she adhered to a strict no dependency policy. None of the humans or the vampires beneath her were reliable. There was no one living or dead that she trusted implicitly-especially where Fangtasia was concerned. One flaw that was secreted in every living thing-whether they be human or vampire-was that every sentient creature that is able to draw breath is inherently self interested. Self-motivation was a drive; a compulsion that Pam understood intimately. She had no qualms in admitting she was self-absorbed, vain and over bearingly conceited-however, being aware of these qualities in herself made them easy to recognize them in other people. Although arrogance looked good on her; and added to her devastatingly sexy appeal-it ruined everyone else, and made it impossible to trust those around her.

The first rule Eric taught her about being a vampire, was to never trust what wasn't guarunteed.

No one was guarunteed.

Ever.

For a vampire there was only one person they could trust without reservation, and that was their progney.

Pam did not have a progney so as a general rule, she refused to trust anyone.

So far it was working wonders.

It was working so well in fact, that when she came across an inconsistency in the revenue Fangtasia was bringing in, and the current money stored away within her lovely facility she wasn't even surprised at the blatant incongruency. After sifting through the ream of papers on her desk again just to be certain she wasn't seeing things-Pam was able to estimate exactly how much money she should have, and compare that figure to how much money she actually did have.

$10,000 was missing.

It wasn't a sizable sum. Hardly anything to gripe over.

To be perfectly honest 10k was a fucking joke to her.

Pam spent more than that dress shopping.

No, the amount was not the problem-What really pissed her off was that someone had the balls to steal from her. What inbred pile of excrement thought they were clever enough to pull this off without her noticing? Very few people were willing to cross her, and even fewer were subtle about their ambitions. The paper does not lie though. According to the evidence in front of her, a certain individual among her staff had decided to incite her wrath, and abbreviate their life span to a scare few days, or a fleeting number of hours-she thought darkly, her mind already analyzing the possible suspects in her head.

Pam was not in a charitable mood.

Someone had severely underestimated her, and she was curious to find out who dared to defile Fangtasia with their unecessary bullshit.

A long suffering sigh escaped her lips, as she leaned back in her chair, her glacier blue eyes staring above her at the ceiling. "Motherfucker." She exhaled the curse word with a grimace, not liking the conclusions she was drawing in her head.

The culprit had to be a vampire.

No human working under her had the nerve, or the right balance of skill and cocky fucking stupidity needed to make this stunt possible. No human would even make the attempt. A vampire on the other hand, might choose to undermine her. It was plausible that one of her undead employees succumbed to the insane desire to usurp her. The question was-which one? She had several vampires working the poles at night, to keep her customers entertained. It could be any of them. There was LongShadow who worked the bar, and then there was Damien who delivered synthetic blood and alcohol to Fangtasia on Thursdays.

It was going to be a pain in the ass discovering which one needed to die.

"Ginger!" Her voice carried into the other room where she knew her human plaything would be flouncing around. Every human that worked for her assumed a cliche stripper name in place of their birth name. All of them were equally terrible. Ginger was just another name that would not roll easily off the toungue.

Coming when called like the well trained pet she was Ginger scurried into the room, almost tripping over herself as she came to a stop in front of Pam's desk. The human woman adjusted her obnoxiously short skirt before demurely dipping her head at Pam. "Yes?" The question came out hesitantly, begging Pam to be gentle with her request.

The vampire smirked.

She could smell Ginger's fear, and it was the best kind of aphrodisiac.

"I want you to assemble the girls later tonight. I'd like a word with them." Pam explained herself shortly and succintly, not bothering to elaborate on why she wanted Ginger to gather the human girls working in her employ. Clearly, a vampire was responsible for the current situation, but who's to say a human wasn't guilty by association. Every vampire working under her had their preference in Fangtasia's men and women. If Pam could figure out which humans were acting out of the ordinary-than she would be able to discern which vampire was at fault here as well.

"Of course Pam." Ginger smiled tenatively. "Anything else?"

Her nostrils flared.

She could still taste Ginger's fear in the air, but now their was another more potent smell filtering to her nose as well. Pam eyed the fidgeting woman in front of her speculatively, heady from the heavy scent of arousal coming from her. It was nearing dawn so she needed to sleep soon, but having an attractive woman nearby that was ready and willing to satisfy her served to wet her appetite, even though Ginger's body was territory she'd thoroughly explored countless times before.

Pam smirked devilishly, her fangs protracting with a quiet click. "I could use a nightcap before I retire for the day."

Rampant desire and fear filled the human's gaze.

It was hard to tell which won out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next night Pam climbed out of her light tight coffin in the Fangtasia basement feeling overly smug and satisfied with herself. Decadence was always a primitive part of her nature. It felt good to assauge some of her less savory urges, even if it was with a human. Luckily, Ginger was an experienced human so Pam was able to derive a decent amount of pleasure from the encounter. Sex with a vampire was infinitely better, but also dreadful because it either left her content and exhausted, or it drained her completely-living her a limp frustrated ragdoll for several days. With vampires, like so many other things sexual prowess was determined by age. Humans couldn't hope to compete in bed, but for now Pam was fine with her current arrangement. She didn't need to fuck like a champion every night.

And now that her bodily needs were taken care of she had business to attend to.

She was going to rip someone a new asshole.

While making her way upstairs, she paused halfway to the top, and withdrew her phone from her pocket just as it began to buzz. Queenie flashed insistently across the Caller I.D. and Pam had to wonder if it was worth the effort to answer the phone. She hated this Bitch. She was without a doubt the most exasperating vampire to ever grace the South with her intolerable presence. After 3 rings she sighed morosely, and flicked the screen tab to the side, answering the incoming call. "Pam, speaking."

"Pamela, How fortuitous, you answered your phone." The rich airy voice made her skin crawl and Pam rolled her eyes at the fake pleasantries she was forced to participate in.

Ettiquette demanded it.

Logic dictated it.

Survival depended on it.

So she did what came naturally to her, and lied her ass off with the most sincere voice she could muster. "Of course. I'm positively giddy at the opportunity to talk to you again." The words tumbled out of her lips easily enough, as she recalled the advice of her Maker. Eric had reinforced the idea of obstinance-always reminding her not to back down from anything. But he also taught her to pick and choose her battles. Living to fight another day was more important than dying in the heat of the moment. Sometimes that meant sequestering herself to a cause or a person she did not care for, and staying with them till a better opportunity presented itself.

Queen Sophie-Anne happened to be one of the people she did not care for.

"No need to be facetious Pamela." Her monarch rebuked her gently, purposefully using her full name to patronize her. "I'm well aware of how enthusiastic you are about my calls. However, I did not call to talk about your disdain for humanity, and the population in general. I called because some of my contacts have informed me of trouble brewing."

"What kind of trouble?" Pam asked carefully, a frown creeping across her face.

"A nest is growing in Bon Temps. I don't have to tell you how potentially disastrous that is." The sonorous voice lilted in contempt, and for once Pam could understand why. Bon Temps was a tiny Southern town filled with gossiping self righteous assholes, and a nauseating amount of ignorance. News traveled like wildfire in that sort of setting, and allowing a nest to fester there would be inconvenient for everyone. A nest tended to breed crazy vampires, and crazy vampires prowling the streets of a small backwater town like Bon Temps was a mess she was not willing to clean up.

In her opinion, even baby Vamps ranked above a Nest Vampire.

Nest vampires didn't give a damn about Vampire law.

They didn't care about the edicts binding them to night, and private seclusion.

The only thing a nest vampire was cognizant of was: Eating, fucking, and killing.

In other words instant gratification.

"I know what the reprecussions of leaving a nest alone are." What a delicate situation she was in. Fangtasia needed her attention, and Bon Temps was about to be rudely introduced to the most incriminating aspect of vampire nature. Being a vampire afforded her many gifts, and exemplary qualities-however, it did not let her be in two places at once. Where the hell was Eric when she needed him? At times like this, Pam missed him desperately. Handling the Queen of Louisana alone was getting old. Without Eric, she was put in unpleasant circumstances where she had to plead, and formally inquire to accomplish anything. Pam was not fond of asking for things. Giving someone dominion over her was not just painfully awkward-it was galvanizing.

How did Eric do it?

Her Maker even in the presence of royalty was able to keep complete sovereignity over himself.

He was the only one capable of humbling her.

And he was the only one truly deserving of her deference.

Her pride was not an easy thing to swallow.

But swallow it she did.

A futile proposal came to mind to deal with both problems ripening in her territory. "I must ask- Is there anyway I can delay making a trip out to that disgusting swamp town for a day or so? There is an internal affair I must deal with in Fangtasia."

"No Pamela. You are the Sheriff of area five and this needs your immediate attention." Sophie-Anne spoke slowly as if explaining things to a petulant child.

Pam was just over three hundred years in age.

She wasn't ancient like her queen, but she was not a fucking twelve year old.

Being so obviously dismissed did not sit well with her.

She forced herself to respond in a respectful manner anyways. "As you wish, my queen." She murmured, her voice carefully netural. Throwing a tantrum, and giving Sophie the satisfaction of getting under her skin would not win her any points in the mature vampire field.

She could not win for losing.

"Wonderful." Sophie-Anne purred from the other end. "Report to me when you have results."

There was a click and the line went dead.

She glared at the infernal device in her hand.

Then Pam unceremoniously smashed her phone against the wall.

"Manipulative bitch." She muttered under her breath as she continued her ascent up the stairs-leaving the remains of her cellphone haphazardly at the bottom of the steps.

Vampire politics would be the end of her.

As she reached the precipice of the steps, and let herself into the main room of Fangtasia where everyone was setting up for the night crowd-she began to meticulously plan her next move. She would have to leave Ginger in charge of the club for the night, because finding this damnable nest would take precious time, and uprooting it would take even longer. Depending on how volatile the nest was she would either have to disband it, or systematically destroy every vampire inside of it. Absentmindedly she circled around the bar, brushing past Long Shadow so she could get to her office, and prepare for the long night ahead. She expected to run into at least four vampires under the same roof, and at least one of those vampires to rival her in age.

Which meant that she was going to be outnumbered, outclassed and at a severe disadvantage because Bon Temps was not a battlefield she was terribly familiar with.

"Let's even these odds, shall we?" Pam opened the door to her office, and immediately busied herself with preparations. At vamp speed she changed into something more suitable for a public outing than her sleepwear, and then she set herself to the task of compiling weapons. Her choices were limited. Under Eric's guidance, Pam became a competent weapon's mistress, but most of the weapons in her office were too large and unsightly for her current needs. She preferred discretion, and felt that the situation at hand required a certain finesse. Stakes were a girl's best friend, and the most convenient weapon at her disposal. She could take her crossbow, and use the stakes as arrows for a quiet and surreptitious victory.

Or she could use tonight as a therapeutic excercise and viciously stab whatever twitched in her direction.

Both ideas had their own appeal.

A knock at her door distracted her from her bloody reverie.

"What now?" She huffed, half turning towards her office entrance.

Ginger poked her head through the door. "Sorry to disturb you, but it's time for the club to open. Do you still want to see the girls?"

Sighing dismally at the unwelcome reminder, Pam shook her head. "No, tell them to carry on with their duties. I have things to take care of outside of the club tonight." She grabbed her leather jacket from the coat rack in the corner of the room, and slipped a stake into one of the inner pockets so it would be well obscured from the observant eye. Then she slid the jacket on over her v-neck, completing her ensemble for the activites this evening. With her preparations done, There was only one thing left to do. Wrenching the top drawer of her desk open, Pam withdrew a set of keys, and threw them at Ginger who caught them clumsily, her eyes wide "I need you to lock up tonight."

Pamela adjusted her jacket one more time, assessing herself in a nearby mirror, before waltzing past a startled Ginger. "Take care of my club or I will end you." She warned the human woman, sending a threatening look over her shoulder before leaving the office behind.

Ginger gaped at her retreating back, the dancer's mind was encompassed with one ephemeral thought.

Oh FUCK.

Pam chuckled as the delicious scent of fear wafted to her again. Humans were so delightfully predictable, she mused as she walked through the velvet red door barricading Fangtasia from the outside world. Fear was a human sentiment that, like all human sentiments lost it's intrinsic value over the years. A vampire was allowed to be terrified in the beginning, but given an abundant amount of time to appropriate their emotions, and dissect them-fear became an apparition of a past life that no longer existed.

Wasting time worrying over something that had not happened yet, and might not ever happen was insanity-insanity that Pam refused to partake in.

Her taste for the mentally deranged diverged down a different path.

A path filled with nest vampires it seemed.

"If I were a bloodsucking psychopath, where would I be?" She meditated on it, ruminating about the hotspots around Bon Temp as she walked leisurely. Nest vampires were creatures of impulse. They would be attracted to places where they could get drunk off of the smell of human blood thriving warmly just beneath human flesh, and could revel in the cacophony of pulsating hearts. In a small town like Bon Temps the places where humans gathered in large numbers was depressingly small.

"I'm gonna end up hunting these fuckers down at a Wal-Mart." She told the air despairingly.

Sending one last rueful glance at the sky where she knew her Maker was laughing at her, Pamela tore off down the road at vampire speed, anxious to bring this matter to a close.

She had better things to do than going dumpster diving for crazy vampires in hillbilly hell.

* * *

**And that's the end until the next update.**

**R and R!**

**Oh yes, and Breathesgirl Tara is eventually going to be Pam's progeny, but if it helps I'm rewriting the first couple of seasons, and adding my own twists and turns so Tara won't really be the same as the Tara in the t.v. series. No one will be exactly the same as they were in True blood because no one will experience the exact same trauma as they did on the show that shaped them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsk it took a lot longer to update this than I would like. Watching True blood kind of...killed my muse because there's so much going on, and then I got busy, but here it is. **

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter. ~**

**Read and Enjoy people.**

* * *

"Sookie, he's a god damn vampire." Tara stated the obvious like it was supposed to be a revelation to her mind reading friend. Tara had been trying to impress the severity of the situation on her best friend for the past week or so, and had been failing miserably. Sookie was too busy carelessly plunging into danger to care about perserving her health. Her very blonde, and very naive friend was experiencing love for the first time-and like all people burdened with love, she was slowly surrendering everything to it. She was skipping shifts at Merlotte's, neglecting her friends, and avoiding her family for a fanger with the social graces of a rock. A rock Sookie was helplessly drawn to, and hopelessly in love with. In one short month Bill Compton had become the epitome of every wet dream Sookie had ever had. He was dark, mysterious, and a blissfully silent mind she didn't have to ignore. In her words, Bill was beautiful because he managed to preserve his humanity, and because he made her feel safe and sane.

Sookie put him on a pedestal, and clung to this idyllic illusion of him-believing with every fiber of her being that he was perfect. Maybe not a perfect man, or a perfect vampire, but perfect for her.

In Tara's opinion, Bill Compton was a cancer that needed to be surgically removed from Sookie's life. A vampire with human tendencies was not a rarity to treasure. It was a walking catastrophe waiting to happen. A vampire could never go back to being human. Any vampire that tried was a masochist, begging for heartache and retribution. Bill Compton's self deprecating nature would destroy both himself, and Sookie. Tara knew self loathing when she saw it, and a vampire who could not endure their own eternity alone would not be able to share their life with someone else. Sookie was a distraction for him-a distraction from his own despair. And even if Tara was wrong and if he was a normal vampire that only considered Sookie a meal, than her friend will have signed her death warrant for a love that didn't exist.

She was not condeming their relationship out of spite.

She was trying to protect Sookie from the inevitable reality-that her love with Bill was doomed from the start.

However, her warnings fell on deaf ears.

In Sookie's eyes she was overstepping herself, and the blonde woman folded her arms across her chest defensively. "You say the word vampire like it's on the same level as convict, or rapist. Just because he's not human does not mean he's evil Tara. If you got to know him-"

"I don't want to get to know him." Tara sighed noisily, regretting ever opening her mouth. She didn't want to argue, she just wanted Sookie to be more careful. "If you want to hang around with vamps-that's up to you, but I won't be getting personal with any in the near future." She declared stubbornly, with an adamant shake of her head.

"Alright fine, be a bigot like everyone else in Bon Temps." Sookie smiled, a small witty smile that immediately set Tara on edge. "I know how much you enjoy being clumped in with the majority of narrow minded idiots around here." Her mind reading friend retained a smug expression even as Tara began to fume. Only Sookie could weave words together in a way that pissed her off to the utmost, but at the same time made her want to snicker. The duality of her emotions surprised, and amused her. Somethings never changed. Ever since they were kids, this was how they interacted with each other.

It was always a roller coaster ride of extremes.

Either they were giddy, and giggling like school girls or at each other's throats ready to shed blood at the nearest provocation.

Tonight was the latter it seemed.

And like always it was Sookie's fucking fault.

The girl was a magnet for trouble.

Sookie was doing her best not to smile as she took off her Merlotte's apron. "So is that a yes, you'll cover my shift?" The blonde asked carefully, a tremulous note in her voice as she tried to measure Tara's expressionless face. So much hope was attached to that one question, that Tara felt her natural resolve wavering at being the recipient of such a pathetic plea.

"Fuck." The ebony skinned woman breathed out the word in exasperation-a litany of other expletives ghosting across her mind. She ran a hand through her coarse raven locks to stem her frustration, and gather her thoughts-her lips pursing into a thin line. "Fine, but be careful. Promise me you'll look after yourself." She demanded, accepting the apron wearily from her now ecstatic looking friend. It didn't take much to please her did it? A moonlit stroll to deepen an already fatal attraction was like Christmas to Sookie Stackhouse.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Sookie gushed gratefully, encircling a very disgruntled Tara into a rib crushing hug. Tara rolled her eyes, but accepted the overwhelming affection being directed at her. Resigned to the fact that people only seemed jovial around her when they were able to coerce her into doing what they wanted. Was Sookie even aware of how manipulative she was sometimes? Or was she that blinded by her desires? Forcing a tired smile to up turn her lips, she shrugged out of the hug that suddenly seemed suffocating.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just get outta here. Have fun with your vampire." Tara drawled disparagingly, unable to incorporate sincerity into her tone. She wanted Sookie to be safe. Damn having fun.

Sookie was blissfully ignorant to her sarcasm though, and all but sped out of the door, excitement quickening her step. Watching her until the last wisps of her pony tail disappeared around the corner Tara could do nothing but sigh. Praying Sookie's fantasy love proved to be real instead of some elaborate ploy. "Some people deserve to be happy 'round here anyways." She mused quietly to herself, before directing her attention back to the bar, and the night crowd that was amassing in Merlotte's. A sea of familiar alabaster faces greeted her; Residents of Bon Temps that filtered in at night for a drink, and interesting company.

People that Tara just didn't give a damn about most nights.

"Hookah what was that about? Sookie rushed out of her like her ass was on fire." Lafayette's voice dropped conspiratorially as he peered out at her between the square window that separated the kitchen from the bar. His voice brought a genuine smile to her face, and she turned to face her only blood relative that wasn't a complete disappointment to her. As always Lafayette was dressed festively, in a plethora of colors, proudly displaying his taste in clothes while also exhibiting his prowess as a cook in the kitchen.

Tara made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat. "Yunno that girl Lala…her entire world revolves around Bill fucking Compton." She dragged out the vampire's name, pouring venom and distaste into every syllable.

"Oh? Now that's interesting…You know Bill Compton then?" A dry sonorous voice cut into the conversation, derailing whatever reply Lafayette might have said. Not only had Lafayette been silenced, but the entire bar was eerily mute-like everyone was holding their breath. The quiet was daunting, and unnatural. Her face deceptively calm- Tara slowly turned to face the speaker, and the witty remark she had in mind died on her lips. Standing in front of her, donned in clothes that must have cost a fortune, was a stunning blonde woman with luminous glacial eyes comprised of varying shades of blue. The woman carried herself like she was extravagant, and her supple lips were turned upwards into a wicked smirk that would terrify any lesser being.

She exuded power in a way that only vampires were capable of.

And Tara was keenly aware of her heart stuttering as the woman's presence set off several instinctual alarms.

She swallowed heavily, burying all of her fears and insecurities before finding her voice. "Everyone knows Bill. We don't get many vampires around here." She replied steadily, keeping her face carefully neutral as she addressed the blonde vampire.

The woman's answering chuckle made a cold chill run down Tara's spine. "You all are in for an unpleasant surprise then. But for now, I need you to do me a service." The vampire smile predatorily, arresting Tara with an impenetrable gaze. Lost in those voracious tides of blue, Tara felt her resistance melting away, as she was swept up in a maelstrom of need: Need to please the indescribable woman in front of her.

"Whatever you want." She murmured dazedly, her dull senses vaguely aware of Lafayette's heated whisper, of _what the fuck are you doing Tara._ But unable to reply because she wasn't truly cognizant of the people around her. She was only truly aware of the blonde vampire caressing her with her voice, and her enrapturing with her piercing blue eyes.

"So your name is Tara…" The ebony skinned woman shivered as her name left the vampire's lips. "Come with me Tara."

And Tara went.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

(Pam's pov)

Pam left the human cesspit known as Merlotte's with her prize, an incorrigibly smug look dominating her features. Searching for a Nest of stray vampires was a grueling process-that she just didn't have the time for. But by cornering Bill in his home she could ascertain where the Nest was and eliminate it. This delightfully compliant human would lead her to Bill, and cut her searching time in half. Tara might even live to remember this night, if she proved to be useful enough. Stopping by a bar to interrogate the masses had been a stroke of genius on her part. And luckily for her, there was only one bar in the backwater town of Bon Temps. In comparison to Fangtasia, Merlotte's was a horrible travesty, but that was the case with most human ventures.

Pausing on the side of the road to interrogate her lackadaisical guide-away from prying human ears, Pam halted the woman by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Alright, do you know where Bill Compton lives?"

"Yes." The ebony skinned woman responded, her tone soft and subdued. A stark contrast to Tara's normal tenor that was typically filled with virility.

Satisfied with the answer, Pam pursued another line of questioning. "Do you know if he's home right now?"

"He's out with Sookie." The glamoured human informed her dully, and Pam's profile became contemplative as she absorbed this new information.

After a long, illustrious pause-filled with all of Pam's unspoken thoughts and deliberations, she finally voiced her annoyance at Bill Compton's timing. "That's inconvenient." She sighed despairingly, wondering why the majority of people she interacted with insisted on complicating her life. Now Pam was going to spend an insufferable amount of time darkening Bill Compton's doorstep-waiting for him to come home from his tryst with his human. "Alright-lead me to his house. He has to come back from his disgusting rendezvous at some point, and we can settle this affair."

"As you wish." Tara nodded submissively, and began paving a path through the vegetation.

Pam followed without a word, a flicker of hesitation making her pause as her expansive stilettos sank into the mud. Effectively distracting the vampire from her quest for a moment. Carefully-she yanked her now ruined shoes from the dirt, a dark scowl dominating her features. Quieting her instinctual response to violently kill the nearest breathing creature-Pam began to tread more carefully through the greenery. Only one thought surfaced through her mind as she trailed after her glamoured human through the forest.

Fuck you Bill Compton.

And this was the one thought that turned like a carousel through her thoughts as the short walk lengthened into something extensive and unbearably long. Tara was hardly in a condition to be considered good company, and Pam had entered this situation with a very slim grasp on her temper that was continuing to deteriorate with every passing second. This coupled with her nonexistent patience left Pam with a dilemma. She could satiate her desires and give up this inane search for the night, or she could delve into this problem earnestly and never have to hear about it again.

The former sounded beautiful.

The latter was equally tempting though.

She supposed she might as well finish what she started-and hunt down this Nest since she'd gone through the trouble of glamouring Tara, and traipsing through the forest already. It would be boring if didn't at least get the pleasure of disposing of the vampires who were responsible for her current unsalvageable attire. "Are we almost there human?" Pam drawled-an irrefutable note of impatience in her voice, as her gaze flicked to the slender slope of Tara's back and trailed up to her head. Piercing her with unamused glacial orbs.

"It's just up ahead." Tara replied distantly.

"Wonderful." Pam breathed-her voice lilting sonorously. Moving quickly the blonde vampire circled around Tara-brushing past the glamoured human to get a better look at the house she planned on invading to wait for Bill. Already she was renovating plans in her mind in order to accommodate herself for the night. The sun would be rising soon, and she'd rather not be caught in it's warm yet insidious rays. But before she could help herself to Bill's lodgings-she needed to break into his house. Skirting the bushes in front of her-Pam huffed as she noticed the large pine trees that were still obstructing her view of the lovely residence. In order to see it, she needed to extricate herself from the safety of the treeline.

As she crossed the threshold-leaving the cover of the forest for the more exposed clearing in front of her- she froze as the scents and sounds of many vampires washed over her. Lingering beneath the alluring scent of blood and sex was the scent of not one, but several vampires and Bill's musky scent hovered at the edge of her senses as well, claiming the land in front of her. Pam stared bizarrely at the house defiling her vision-disbelief crossing her features. Bill didn't know where the Nest was. Bill was housing the Nest of Vampires.

…Bill was a fucking idiot.

Slowly backing into the treeline before her presence was noticed, Pam darted back to Tara in an abrupt burst of speed. The ebony skinned woman was still walking at a depressingly human pace to Bill's house-so it was a small matter to intercept her on the way there. Stalking forward, every muscle and sinew rippling in her body-Pam's grasped Tara's jaw with her fingers forcing her to meet her icy blue gaze. "Change of plans. When I say your name-I'm going to release you from my control. You will remember nothing about meeting me or leading me here, but you will continue to assist me-and you won't give me grief. Understand?" At Tara's painfully slow-_whatever you say_, Pam nodded crisply-leaning into the ebony skinned woman to tease her senses again. "Wake up Tara."

Stepping back as the glamoured woman blinked owlishly at her, slowly regaining her lucidity-Pam crossed her arms beneath her breasts waiting patiently for the dark skinned woman to gain full control of her faculties. A plethora of emotions tormented Tara's expression-confusion, uncertainty, fear, and finally anger as she began to notice her location and who she was there with. "What the hell is going on?" The newly coherent woman demanded, her stormy gaze fixed accusingly on Pam.

The blonde vampire rolled her luminous glacier orbs.

"What's going on is that your life hangs precariously in the balance right now. Whether you live or die depends on if you listen to me. And if you don't listen to me I'll kill you myself." She promised tonelessly, daring Tara to contest her. Pam had no real intentions of killing the woman in front of her, or letting her die, but fear was a good motivator-and to be frank-humans were gullible. Several witnesses had seen Tara leave with her so it would not be intelligent to let the woman die in her care. And if Pam left her glamoured she would die. Horribly.

Tara gaped disbelievingly at Pam. "You think you can dictate to me whether I live or die? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Pam chuckled morosely, an exquisite smile tilting her lips upward. "I'm your worst nightmare childe, in the form of unparalleled beauty, and delicious promiscuity-but I was born Pamela Swynford de Beaufort. It's a pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself-her sardonic drawl making every word sound salaciously inappropriate, and appallingly insincere.

And once again Tara did not look amused.

Pam's chuckle deepened. "Now…let's talk about what I need from you Tara."

* * *

**And that's the end of that.**

**It was a bit short but the updates will progressively get longer.**

**Any comments? Questions? Let me know what you think. Next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
